Zax
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= Summary Zax is one of the many time patrollers protecting time from being altered, and is one of the strongest is his universe. He was an ancient saiyan born in age 550 on planet Karos in universe 15. Before the sudden destruction of his planet, due to a supernova, he was teleported into universe 7's earth during the Cell saga. As he figured out how to adjust to this new world, he trained with goku and Gohan to defeat Cell. He also began to become friends with the Z fighters. During the Cell games, gohan was nearly at the brink of death, which infuriated Zax into surpassing Super saiyan 1 and 2. After completely obliterating Cell in his super Saiyan 3 state, he met Xeno trunks and the supreme kai of time and became a time patroller. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C; 4-A '''in super saiyan 3| '''2-B | 2-A via Super Saiyan transformations Name: Zax; Okara Origin: Xenoverse 2 Gender: Male Age: 25, possibly centuries old Classification: Ancient Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, A master of Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Flight and Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Afterimage Creation, Energy/Ki Sensing, Homing Attack, Reactive Power Level, Can significantly amplify his power with various skills and Super Souls or various Transformations (Including Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (low), Danmaku, Creation (Including weapons), Can create flashes of light to blind their opponents, Sleep Manipulation (Via Lullaby Punch ), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can switch bodies with their enemy. Can also interact, destroy and purify souls with Soul Punisher), Information Analysis (Can see an opponent's skills and abilities with or without the scouter); Teleportation, BFR, and Dimensional Travel (Via Instant Transmission and Kai Kai); Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Mind Manipulation (Able to break free from the mind control inflicted by Time Breaker Magic), and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God") Attack Potency: Large star level+( Could fight a slightly suppressed cell with little difficulty); Multi solar system level 'at super saiyan 3( Curbstomped Cell in a couple of attacks, and stated that anything else would be overkill.)| '''Solar System level+ '( Curbstomped Turles, Lord slug, and Super evolution Cooler with ease, and still overpowered them when they were Amped up.) Universe+ (Curbstomped Beerus and kept up with a suppressed Whis)| '''Multiversal level (Fought evenly with Final Form Mira and killed him with a Kamehameha. Managed to actually defeat Whis, whom Demigra was afraid to fight even after absorbing Tokitoki) | Multiverse level+ via super Saiyan Transformations (Whis said that his power can threaten the Multiverse anytime he goes beyond Super Saiyan. Has defeated SSB Daiko and Golden Polaris, who can punch through dimensions, by using super saiyan 3.) Speed: FTL+( Outpaced cell multiple times)| Massively''' FTL+''' (Can keep up with Whis.) Lifting Strength: Class G (Able to lift Great Ape Nappa and Vegeta by their tails) Striking Strength: Large star class; Multi solar system class|Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Large Star level; Multi solar system level|Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of continuously undergoing missions and fighting powerful enemies without tiring, including a gauntlet match of all of Goku and Vegeta's forms Vegito and Gogeta in rapid succession, able to maintain extremely taxing forms Super Saiyan 3 virtually indefinitely, with their ki levels never dropping from it) Range: '''Standard melee range, Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, and Instant Transmission. '''Standard Equipment: A Scouter, multiple healing capsules Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Anger can get the better of him. Can get Overconfident at times. Keeps holding back or lets his opponents reach higher power for a fair fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki:' The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by him putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. ** Masenko: Gohan's original signature technique, which he learned from Piccolo. After placing both of his hands above his head with his palms facing towards his opponents, he fires a powerful blast of ki. By charging it longer, he can also throw it as an explosive sphere of energy. *'Saiyan Spirit:' A ki laced punch, followed by a powerful blast *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. He mostly uses two variations of this attack, which are the burst Kamehameha, the super kamehameha and the Instant Kamehameha (in which he uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge.) * **'Final Kamehameha:' One of Vegito's ultimate techniques, an attack formed from the combination of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash. First, Zax pushes his hands forwards as if performing the Final Flash, and then pulls them back to the Kamehameha position and fires the extremely powerful beam of ki. *'Headshot:' A physical technique where Zax knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. *'Scatter Finger Beam:' Zax points all five fingers of his right hand at his opponent and fires beams of ki from each one. *'Kiai:' An invisible wave of ki that Zax emits from his palm or eyes. *'God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere:' A technique that generates a huge energy sphere that resembles a star. Beerus uses this attack during his battle against Goku while fighting on the outskirts of Earth's atmosphere. It is also called the Beerus Ball. *'Spirit Sword:' Zax can fashion his ki into the shape of a blade of variable length and width and use it in a manner similar to a sword. As it is created by a single use of energy, Zax can easily maintain its use for an extended period of time, using it to impale and slice apart opponents. It can be shortened into a smaller form more suitable for close quarters combat, or kept at its normal, great length to attack opponents from a distance. *'Saiyan physiology:' The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Zax’s own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Zax will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Zax to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Zax is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Final Explosion:' The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. Due to his power, Zax can survive this, though it leaves his open for attack. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need. He later accessed Super Saiyan 2 and regained the power of super saiyan 3, and can use them indefinitely. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' Originally known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, it is a powerful transformation that combines the classic Super Saiyan form with the godly power of the Super Saiyan God, surpassing all previous transformations by a staggering margin. Unlike the normal sequence of Super Saiyan transformations, Super Saiyan Blue comes at no cost to the user's mindset - in fact, to utilize it, one must have a perfectly clear mind and absolute focus, which means that it also requires perfect ki control, making it much more efficient. Key: Cell saga| Base | Super Saiyan transformations Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Light Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 4